gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Voxelplox/archive3
Ahoy there! I am Benjamin Macmorgan! You can find me chatting at this wikis chat most of the time, but if im not there feel free to leave me a message! If you have any questions just let me know and I'll try and answer them. Avast ye landlubber! Welcome to my talk page! Please leave me a message if ye need too. Also, feel free to request signatures, page banners, userboxes, page revamps, and much much more! Please note, This is my archive. Do not leave messages here or I wont get them. If you wish to message me, please leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks! .Benjamin Macmorgan • . ---- __TOC__ Thanks for your help, and the page is cool! Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 19:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Dear Benjamin Macmorgan Can i have a page banner for American Domain and, remember that banner that said Americas 50. on the Americas. guild page on top it says that can i also have that as well lol. From Hmm? Who is? what's wrong? - gives cookie - don't worry honey, it'll all be better in time D: ROFL xD jk but for real, what's wrong??? xD Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 16:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Hello Ben? Did you not get my message on the other wiki? Did you get a new account on POTBS yet? Lord Archibald Bane 20:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Aww :( Lord Archibald Bane 20:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) C.A.T. The page looks great so far. I think we should have a request page so people can join the group. Maybe it could be the talk page. You and Samuel can approve or not approve members who wish to join the group. The admins can help you approve people too. Another thing you could do is move pages to your blog if fighting is happening. The page can be moved back to a page after the fighting calms down. You could also close commenting to stop the fighting. I can't wait to see you all helping out! -- 20:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) BENJY! could i join C.a.t squad lol plz pwz :( PLZ xD lol plz o_o!!!?!?!?!?!?! PLZ xD Lag Well, you see, when I edit the community tab, its so much info in source mode, it makes SUPER lag on my computer. I just tried it, but it was too laggy to type You may ask how i edit TGT. Well, I edit in sections, and its more laggy in source code, and the community tab is ALWAYS in source mode. Sorry, mate. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 23:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:I Give Up Carp, adn I was really looking forward to it too :(. Ah well. Wait, you said you had another program you had in mind to make videos... could you use that or no? Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Signature I Would Like A New Signature. I Would Like It To Be Blazing Big Blue Letters Saying Orpheus Senpai - Truly Yours. Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 00:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay is a seperate namespace, I don't know where to find it. It's not where you pointed it out. ---[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Comments I think JS or CSS made by Tama restricts comments on Roleplay pages to prevent arguing. I love the idea. --Jeremiah Stormwash 05:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Due to popular demand, I have asked Wikia to add them(asking for them as it is a seperte namespace is the only way)--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 12:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Let's See If It Works. 20:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Nope Not Working. 20:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Test [[Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! ]]21:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC)]] Nope. Meeting Hi, it's Matthew O'malley. I would like to have the most noble tea with you while we discuss such frivilous and noble things. See you and your most noble best at Antama's Governor Mansion courtyard. Noble Regards, Lord Diplomat Matthew O'malley of England, the true Gentlemanne of Leisure. Spamming Sorry. [[User:Le Souris Morte|''Le Souris Morte]] [[User talk:Le Souris Morte|Scourge]] [[special: contributions/Le Souris Morte|of the World]] 17:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: The lost relics Yeah sure, he can be in it :D--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Can i be in The Lost Relic? Can i be in the Lost Relic plz? OH! i could be the Guardian of the Relic. xD - Your unbanned, it was a joke! :P [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Here ya go benny! Sure but credits are: *Images-Wikipedia *Original Design Wikipedia *Modified by tama63 --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 03:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Iedea This lies within Kat and Cur's Domain --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Coping You seem to just coping all the wiki's ideas to the multiverse wiki and claiming you made them up --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 11:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ad Yes you may make a ad about that wiki. -- 16:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Old Body Types Hey! Check out here to bring the old body types back! Thanks! 19:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure i'll do it Hey Benjamin. I was wondering if you could help me make a cool signature? KING PATRICK THE GREAT in all gold, maybe something cool next to it? MineCraft Ben, I got the server setup, it's either "68.104.233.86" or "68.104.233.86:25565", without the quotation of course. --Bator.hos 22:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Pirates Forums- Wiki Section On http://piratesforums.com/ we now have a section for wiki roleplay and evets http://piratesforums.com/forums/potco-players-wikians.25/ Re message I dont use it alot -_-